The present disclosure relates to an image data storage system for storing image data generated by feeding a plurality of documents to a document reading apparatus by an auto document feeder and reading them by a document reading apparatus in an image data storage device and a document reading apparatus and an image forming apparatus associated with this image data storage system.
Documents can be stored as electronic data by reading the documents by a scanner which is a document reading apparatus and storing image data of the documents in a storage device. An auto document feeder (ADF) is an apparatus for automatically successively feeding a plurality of documents one by one to a document reading position of a scanner. If there are many documents to be read, the use of the auto document feeder is convenient.
However, a jam may occur (a document may be jammed) in the auto document feeder. To deal with a jam, there has been proposed an image forming apparatus configured to display the number of documents failed to be read and continue reading each failed document set on a platen in a flat-bed mode, for example, when a jam occurs in the auto document feeder during the reading of a plurality of documents and the auto document feeder cannot be used any further.
If a jam occurs in the auto document feeder, the auto document feeder cannot be used for a document seriously damaged by the jam (e.g. torn document). In this case, if it is made possible to continue reading the remaining documents in the flat-bed mode, more time and effort are required for a user if there are many remaining documents.
An object of the present disclosure is to provide an image data storage system which enables remaining documents to be read while reducing time and effort required for a user when a jam occurs in an auto document feeder and there is a document which is damaged by the jam and for which the auto document feeder cannot be used, and a document reading apparatus and an image forming apparatus associated with this image data storage system.